S: Bri's Harem
The many flirtations of the tiefling Brimeia. Session 1 PM DM: Brimeia was in the middle of swinging a punch and stumbles into Urrak. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Oi, watch yourself!" PM Kyris - Brimeia: while standing and dusting herself off "I would, but I'd rather watch someone else" ---------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: "So, um... what's this place?" PM Aimee/Nera: "A temple" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Temple of the agriculture and fertility goddess Takara." Seirixori says slightly distracted by the beds in the back that look like someone was there recently. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh." Brimeia says simply, turning from the halfling to the other tiefling. "Fertility, huh?" She smirks mischievously PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori completely ignores the other Tiefling. ------------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Does anybody want to go back to the town and find answers?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I wouldn't say no to a walk with some beautiful ladies." ------------ PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori notices smoke to the south and starts to head that way, stopping after a few feet to point it out to the rest of the group, "I believe that might be where our answers are." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I'll go where the ladies are." ----------------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: "A pleasure to meet all of you lovely ladies. I'm Brimeia, champion of the pits" ___________ PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia, who was following close behind with a bucket, turns toward the elf with concern. "Are you alright?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "MOTHERFUCKINGGODSHITFUCKDAMNFUCKWHY" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I could take a look at that for you", she smiles at the elf ---------------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine says "fuck it" and jumps into the hole PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I'M ALIVE" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "The elf is a madwoman..." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I like her!" Brimeia beams Off-camera You were in the basement with the others and had just heard "Who in the Nine Hells are you?" then suddenly you were back in the ring where you were fighting an hour previously. The fights weren't over and you popped in right between two humans who were fist-fighting. So after startling the poor fighters and then taking that opportunity to kick their asses (and collect their winnings of 10 sp), you were sitting there having a post-brawl drink and chatting up a lovely lady when pop you're back in the town square, sitting on the edge of the fountain instead of your barstool. Session 3 Brimeia, who was enthusiastically lavishing compliments upon the dwarven barmaid's lustrous locks, stops abruptly as both the lass and the tavern disappear, replaced by a familiar looking fountain PM Kyris - Brimeia: ...and TWO fine lasses. What a lucky day PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia recognizes the tiefling from before, Seirixori. Not so friendly but spirited and quite a sight. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" she croons. The elf is a new face, however. "Oh, and who might you be, fair elf?" -------------- PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori ignores the questions, poking at the fountain water, debating with herself if she should go back to that house or walk around the town to find out more about where she is. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah, just as silent and statuesque as ever," Brimeia muses as Seirixori prods the water. "Find anything in there? Besides your beautiful reflection, that is?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Rolling her eyes, Seirixori steps off the fountain, flicking water at Brimeia in annoyance. "Definitely not your brains," she replies before heading towards the burned house that was found before. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia looks undeterred by the splash and the comment. If anything, her grin grows as she turns in the direction the other tiefling is headed ---------------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Not quite sure myself, elf, but Seirixori there seems to know something. She found that temple last time." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "I didn't find anything, it's right there, in plain sight. I'm going back to where we were before, it seems to hold the only interesting thing in this town." Seirixori continues towards the house PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh, I don't know, Seirixori. I see at least a couple other points of interest around," Brimeia beams ---------------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Far as I know, some magical thing exploded in a fire, killed some gnome. Something to do with why we're here, I guess." Brimeia explains. "I'm sure there's an beautiful name to go with that beautiful face of yours." PM Leigh- Enna: Enna picks at the bracer on her arm, unsure of what to make of such attention on her . "Enna." She follows Seirixori downstairs. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia beams when the newcomer obliges with an answer. "A pleasure to meet you, Enna. Name's Brimeia." She follows both women down the stairs, if a little tentatively. ----------------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Can you both stop making out and help us get to the next place" PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia turns to Ravaphine, "Ah, ravishing Ravaphine! I certainly wouldn't mind making out with you instead." ------------------ PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "and in order to do so, everyone must be friends and touch the person next to you. be nice" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind getting cozy with you fine women." Brimeia winks PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Please keep her away from me." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Seirixori, you wound me," Brimeia responds ----------------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia takes Ravaphine's hand, "Well a trip through .. that won't be so bad in your company." ------------ PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Almost a shame. I rather like you shiny," Brimeia chuckles PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak shoots Brimeia a look like "Nah dude" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Of course, of course. No match for the light of your eyes," Brimeia responds, unruffled. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "People are dying, Brimeia" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Honestly, be quiet" ------------------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well you have nothing to worry about now, fair maiden." PM DM: #2 stands and winces, touching the back of her head gingerly. PM DM: She raises an eyebrow at Brimeia. "Right." Session 4 PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia wanders into the square. "Well I found you lovelies after all!" she laughs. -------------- PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Honestly," Seirixori reaches over and pushes the stupid button. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well if you wanted to hold hands, all you had to do was ask," Brimeia says with a wink. Session 5 PM DM: You find a Ravaphine and a Seirixori currently squabbling over a couple glass vials. Ravaphine is scrunchy-faced like she just ate something sour. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Hello fair maidens! Have you found some drink?" Brimeia flashes a friendly smile PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "NO don't. Don't drink that. It's....poison. Not sure why they kept it the same color as the healing potion..." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah well, some would say spirits are a type of poison too!" Brimeia laughs. "Have you ladies found anything else of interest?" ---------------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: "We could always yell again," Brimeia chuckles PM Felicia - Seirixori: "if you want to, but go do it far, far away from us." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh but you are all so lovely, why should I wish to part?" Session 7 PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine stays behind the bar and pretends she's the barkeep, PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh? New barkeep, eh? And a fine one at that!" Brimeia chuckles ------------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah, today's my lucky day! Another beautiful lass for company!" Brimeia calls out in a friendly voice PM DM: Cyan: "A pleasure to meet you all. And you, are you ok? Nothing bruised but your ego, I hope?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia only laughs at the mention of her earlier stumble. "Ah, my ego is tough as my skin. Not a scratch. " PM DM: Cyan: "Good, good. It was quite an entrance though. Definitely a head-turner." --------- PM DM: "You look like you've been through some nasty business." PM DM: She reaches out and brushes some ash from one of Brimeia's shoulders.(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Why thank you," Brimeia says flashing a smile PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Are you a musician back home?" Ravaphine asks Cyan "you play lovely music" PM DM: "Thank you, and I am. Among other things." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh? What other talents do you have?" PM DM: "Wouldn't you like to know?" She winks. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I could show you show you some of mine if you showed me some of yours?" PM DM: She laughs. "I think I already saw some of yours." PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia chuckles, "I suppose you did. But I've got a few others." Session 8 PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Well, time to get cozy, friends." Brimeia claps her arms around the nearest two ladies PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: Enna stares down Brimeia. "One of these times I'm going to have a dagger out when you do that, and you're not going to like my reflex." PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: ((but wait is that the hint of a smile on Enna's face oops)) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Are you saying you mind it?" Brimeia flashes a grin and a wink. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori steps out of range of Brimeia and places a hand lightly on Enna's shoulder, "you only need to touch one of us." PM DM: Cyan shakes her head and allows Brimeia to grab her as well as taking Ravaphine's outstretched hand. Session 17 Ravaphine's body flies into Seirixori, but Seirixori gets completely bowled over... but luckily, Brimeia is stronk and manages to keep the both of you from falling into the webs below. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "For once, I am incredibly grateful that you are here." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori pushes herself up and gathers some flame in her hand and chucks it at the bridge. "We really need to get out of here."(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "You're welcome, Seirixori. Nice wardrobe by the way. Bold statement." She winks. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Ugh yeah yeah, ok listen," She turns, seeing the ones she needs most nearby, --------- PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You know, I've read about things like this happening behind closed doors, but I never thought I would ever actually participate" she says while looking at her self and others' lack of clothing(edited) PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ha! You do sound alright. Sadly it wasn't quite as fun as it looks." Session 18 PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia strolls into the Cask, looking for anyone who looks like they might be able to help with the manacles PM DM: By freak coincidence, Cyan happens to be there, playing her lute at the end of the bar, just like how you met. PM DM: She grins and finishes her song with a flourish before hopping off the bar to join you all. Nobody objects. Hardly anyone in here is actually functioning. They're all either drunk or asleep. PM DM: Cyan: "Gunnloda, everyone. How'd it go? You look a little... rough. And... did you all get matching jewelry?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It's a real...long story." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You wouldn't happen to have the ability to pick locks would you?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "As dashing as I'm sure we all look in these, they are starting to chafe a bit." PM DM: She chuckles. "As a matter of fact, that is one of my lesser known skills. I'm quite good with my fingers." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I'm sure you are," she winks. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak blushes slightly PM DM: Gunnloda goes to collect food and drink for everyone while Cyan pulls a set of tools from... somewhere. You're not really sure where she was hiding them since her outfit is anything but bulky or concealing. "Who's first?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "I'll volunteer." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine almost does a spittake on the water she was attempting to drink PM DM: She sets to work, but it takes a minute for each of you to get your collars, belts, and both manacles off. You can just continue chatting while she's working on each of you. Session 28 PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia strolls in. PM Seirixori: "We're not really sure, but she doesn't look in too much trouble." Seirixori groans as she sees Brimeia walk in.(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine notices the familiar face stroll in. "Brimeia, it has been a while my friend" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Miss me?" Brimeia grins PM Seirixori: "No." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Good to see you too, Seirixori," Brimeia flashes her a wink. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "So what are we punching today?" PM Seirixori: "You." Seirixori grumbles, "Hopefully no one." Session 32 PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia peers in curiously as she walks in. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "We partying over here?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah, ravashing Ravaphine!" ------------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh, and.... who is this lovely vision? I think I've seen you a time or two, briefly?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia looks over at Ryleigh PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Yer walkin' int'a a real hornet's nest, friend. And that there's Ryleigh." she points to the Paladin(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "She's outta yer league." Urrak teases PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh acknowledges Brimeia, "you have." Then winks at Urrak's comment. --------------- PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Bri, she just explained it to ya." Urrak chuckles a bit PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks around confused, "did I learn invisibility?" then smiles at her attempted joke.(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "She was probably focusin' more on yer pretty face than what ye were sayin'" Urrak playfully nudges Ryleigh's arm with her elbow PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh quirks a playful eyebrow at Urrak's comment but doesn't comment further. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ha, you know me too well, Urrak" Session 34 PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Hello there," Brimeia begins to boom before dropping off to softer, "...friends?" at the sight of the deserted looking Cask. PM Seirixori: "She's back, yay." Seirixori says in the most monotone voice when she hears Brimeia walk in. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Nice to see you too, Seirixori. Lovely as ever I see" ---------- PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh, hello Ravaphine. I'm well, and yourself?" PM Ravaphine: "I'm well" she smiles, "Got to visit my home again, but I was on the road when I poofed so I didn't get to go back to visit mother. But being back felt nice" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "That's a shame, Ravaphine. Still it's a pleasure to see your lovely face again." Brimeia winks ------------ PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Always willing to help a pretty maiden," Brimeia grins